2010-08-17: Sidewalk Attentions
Category: Logs Summary: Diana encounters Zatanna giving a brief sidewalk display of her less arcane magical talents. The two talk, then go to dinner and talk more. Location: Midtown East, New York City Participants: Wonder Woman, Zatanna Rating: PG =Location Description= Midtown East - New York The Eastern most point of Manhattan, Midtown East is primarily made up of by bright business buildings. Lawyers, agents and doctors all use this as prime real estate, mostly due to its proximity to the borough of Queens. The area is mostly clean, with skyscrapers built of reflecting glass gleaming in the sunlight. While a few boutique stores are scattered around the area, they have slowly been disappearing or moving into neighborhoods more friendly to their sort of charms. To the far Eastern side of the neighborhood is the Queenboro Bridge, an impressive copy of the more famous Brooklyn suspension bridge. * Players ** Diana ** Zatanna * Obvious Exits ** MH - Murray Hill ** Q - Queens ** TD - Theatre District ** TS - Times Square ** UES- Upper East Side =Character Descriptions= Zatanna Fairly tall, this woman, with wavy, jet black hair flowing over slender shoulders. She is pretty without being a great beauty, but there is a distinct attractiveness to her carriage and the confidence with which she moves. She moves well, in fact, like a fighter or a dancer. Bright blue eyes glint beneath arching brows, set in feminine features. Her body has obvious curves...there is no mistaking her for anything other than all woman. Her voice is a rich alto, and often seems to fill more space than it should, carrying well. She is dressed in a rather interesting manner. A black leotard is worn under a white shirt, the latter cut low enough to reveal a certain amount of cleavage. Above it, a white bow tie is wrapped around her neck neatly. A black tails jacket sits above the ensemble, open in front. Black boots, with slight heels, cover her feet and her legs all the way up to just below the knee. Above them, her knees and thighs are enwrapped in black fishnet tights. On her head, she wears a black top hat. Wonder Woman A tall, bold figure of a woman with captivating beauty juxtaposed seamlessly with noticeably firm athleticism and vibrant vigor, she stands easily six feet tall or a little more with a broad-shouldered hourglass figure. Her skin is a sun-burnished bronze over a natural olive tone, which combines with her mid-back length cascade of an ebon mane to affirm the Mediterranean heritage. Her eyes are a deep cerulean blue, combining with long dark lashes, high strong cheekbones, a firm but feminine jaw, a long tapered nose and full lips to present a classic portrayal of the feminine mystique which could well overshadow even supermodels. She moves with grace and poise that bespeaks the regal and an economy of motion that alludes further to athleticism and martial prowess. Her voice is a rich mezzo-soprano, tinged with a curious accent that seems almost to be from all lands at once, without ever obscuring the clarity of her speech. Her attire is as bold as the woman herself, without ever becoming slinky, risque or tawdry. A crimson bustier covers her midsection and chest, with a golden 'W'-shaped plate over the upper swell of her chest, echoing the broad golden belt emphasizing the smallness of her waist at the center of her hourglass shape, while leaving her arms, shoulders and upper back bare, revealing unmarred golden bronzed skin without decoration or self-consciousness. Midnight blue trunks descend from beneath the belt to gird her hips and loins, spangled with small white five-pointed stars, leaving her firm golden thighs bare as well. Crimson leather boots with a white central stripe from toe up each shin and spreading around at each knee cover calf and feet. A softly glowing golden coil of chain-link-like rope hangs from the right side of the wide belt. A small red five-pointed star dangles from each ear, echoing the larger red star enamelled on the wide central rise of a broad golden metallic single-band tiara crowning her head and holding back some of the ebon mass of her hair from her face. =Begin Scene= In this region of New York City, crowds threatening to spill over the sidewalks and into the streets are common when popular shows are in town. But at the moment, this evening's crowd on this particular street is not actually here for a show ... or at least, not one in a theater. Packed tightly together, several hundred folks are collectively pointing up into the night sky at a backlit figure floating in mid-air near a balcony for a substantial brownstone that is just a few blocks off of Embassy Row. The hovering Amazon smiles and waves to those below, floating down to join them briefly as she welcomes each with a warm smile and a personal touch. Yes, she even signs autographs. After a bit, however, Diana starts proceeding down the sidewalk on foot. This brings her into contact with the others of the crowd that have not reached her yet, but it also takes her away from the embassy, towards the Theater District. She has left the Embassy this night for more reasons than just to appease those desperate to get their moment with the Amazon Ambassador. Theatre District, and there's a smaller commotion. Sad to say, but Wonder Woman trumps most celebrities...although some of the crowd is now drifting that way. No, the show doesn't start for a little bit, but the magician is already there. Apparently, she's bored and is trying to do a bit of drumming, outside one of the theaters and presenting a passer by with a coin she apparently removed from behind his ear. Very standard stuff, but its attracting some attention. The further Diana walks, the more of the crowd she leaves behind, as they decide that's just too far for them, or more than likely they got what they wanted: a few moments, a smile, a signature. But the Amazon is still trailing a few dozen folks as she gets close enough to the theaters to see a somewhat familiar figure busking out front to drum up interest and clientele. Though Diana has worked with Zatanna in the past, they've not known each other well, and the sorceress has been off the heroic scene for a while now. She pauses to watch the demonstration, and the crowd she is trailing pauses to do the same with avid interest. After all, anyone who can get the attention of Wonder Woman has to be special, right? Zatanna spots Diana. She flickers the woman a grin...she might not know her well, but she's...Diana. She has an effect even on somebody like Zatanna. Apparently unable to resist, she steps forward and presents the princess with a small bouquet that may or may not have been up her sleeve. "Princess." It has been...a while, but she's not going to actually voice that in so public a location. With a warm, gracious smile Diana accepts the proffered bouquet and bows her head a moment in recognition. "Why, thank you, Zatanna. It is a pleasure to see you. I had heard the rumor you had retired. I am pleased to see that was only a rumor, and inaccurate at that." Diana doesn't seem to mind bringing it up, but she isn't mentioning Zatanna's sorcerous duties. "I hope your show is going well?" Zatanna shakes her head. "An extended vacation." She grins, spinning with a flourish as if to show just how well she is. "It's going fantastic!" Rumor that she retired? Well, it's not surprising, given how LONG she's been hiding in Shadowcrest. Working things out. Regaining her strength. Diana watches the showwoman's flourish from Zatanna with clear pleasure and amusement. "I am very pleased to hear that, though I suppose that means I shall have to wait for another evening before there will be any open seats." Wait. Diana would sit and watch a stage magic show? But of course she would. That sort of thing is much more her style than sitting watching a television, for pity's sake. Zatanna grins. "Yeah. Tonight's sold out." Which is, of course, fantastic. "But I know we have some tickets left for tomorrow. Good seats, too." And Diana, of course, won't have any problem getting hold of those tickets. She stops to glance at a kid who looks like he can't decide who to fanboy over the most. Some performers would fall all over themselves to offer box seats or something to Diana. But it pleases the Amazon that Zatanna isn't that sort. She can wait, patiently, for her chance to see the show. She chooses, good-naturedly, to help out the kid who can't make up his mind. "You know, you're allowed to ask for her autograph, and mine too." Whether Zatanna would accept is a different question, but Diana guesses she would. It's the normal thing for a performer in this world. "When is your show tonight?" she inquires. "It's at..." Zee glances at her watch. "Ack. If I'm going to get something to eat, I'd better go...although the kid can have an autograph!" She grins at him. Of course, his difficulty is probably who to ask for one *first*. He's fumbling with his notebook. Diana chuckles softly, clearly amused. "Well, if you need to get something to eat, perhaps we could chat a bit while you do so? I could use a little bit to eat myself." And at least in a restaurant they'll be a bit less mobbed than currently, polite as Diana's mobile mob may be. After helping the young man with his notebook and making sure he gets both autographs, Diana leads the way towards a small bistro for an evening meal. Zatanna falls in next to Diana. "You're getting mobbed," she notes with amusement. Of course...it's possible they are even more mobbed together. Two hot chicks...a superhero and a famous stage magician. "I have gotten used to it, really. They mean well for the most part, and it is frankly easier to work with them than to try to actively avoid them." Diana offers the magicienne. "How about that bistro? I imagine you can find something there?" And once they're inside, they'll be less mobbed, surely. Less room for a mob. The bistro owner? Probably very happy to see them...the presence of famous people is free advertising. "I think I can find something." She glances at the posted menu for a moment. Diana could be a bit more subtle, of course. She has been known to 'dress down' in street clothes. But she is as comfortable in public in her armor - most view it as merely a costume, but it really is more than that - as she ever would be in something else. "I am glad to hear it." she offers, and stands beside Zee, looking over the menu. She'll likely end up going for a salad with shrimp. "You look well." she offers simply enough, as they wait for a table and follow the server. Zatanna moves to sit down. She settles into her chair. "I've been a lot worse," she admits, that ready grin still marking her features. Yes, like...not that long ago. "You look pretty good yourself, but I'm not sure an Amazon can look any other way." Diana lets more of that wry sense of humor shine through, chuckling softly. "Of course we can look less than our best, especially after a battle." But there hasn't been one of those today, clearly. "I am looking forward to the show tomorrow night. I'll have to make sure Michael secures tickets. Hopefully he can get enough for the embassy staff as well. They deserve a reward after all of their hard work." Zatanna grins. "Cool. I think there's a box available, too. Not sure. I'd have to check with my people." She has people for that. Raven hair is brushed back. "Actually." Her voice lowers. "I was sort of thinking I might stop by the Embassy tomorrow, but I've got you cornered now." Diana seems pleasantly surprised by that turn of phrase. "Truly? Then I am very pleased we happened upon each other tonight." Even if Diana is not actually in a corner, she understands the allusion. "How may I help, Zatanna?" Zatanna reaches for her glass of water. "Not sure. I had an interesting encounter yesterday. A young woman...sixteen or so, at a guess. On her own, on the streets. She seems to have a hobby I thought you might appreciate." Given Diana's support of the charitable foundation named after her nomme de guerre, she would obviously have an interest in the story of a sixteen year old living alone on the streets. But the mention of a hobby of interest piques Diana's curiosity. "Oh?" Zatanna has removed her hat, of course, at this point. She grins. "Yeah. Beating up pimps. Apparently she's been going around encouraging girls to stick up for themselves, demand a better deal." Zee would rather the girls weren't hooking. But sticking up to the pimps is a good, if distant, second best. Without ten years spent in Man's World, Diana would never understand most of that. After all, the terms refer to things utterly unknown in Themyscira, and largely unknown in ancient Greece. "That is interesting. Admittedly, I would prefer she encouraged them to find safer, more stables means of self-employment. But those who prey upon them should be stopped whenever possible. You encountered her while she was doing so, then?" Diana inquires. Already she is thinking of how grossly unpopular a program to help free prostitutes from the cycle of violence and degradation on the streets would be, despite the reputation of her Foundation. But she might do it anyway. She can afford the 'ding' to her perceived status, if it helps people in need. "Actually, I caught her stealing food, tried to talk to her, and she ducked away right into a pimp and his thugs." Zee makes a wry face. "Let's just say, he was last seen tied up, cops called, wearing a floral dress." Yes. Zee does NOT like pimps. "And so would I, but...the kid's got heart, she's not afraid of anyone. She's got everything she needs to become somebody important...except training." Diana considers that carefully. She has trained teen heroines before. She is actually in the process of doing so now, with help. She would have no objection to helping another. None at all. "She was afraid enough of you to run away when caught trying to steal food." Diana mentions, proof the girl was not entirely fearless, just not controlled by her fear. "Most young woman have it in themselves to be someone important. It would be nice to help this one, especially if she could then better help others in turn." Zatanna shakes her head. "No. She was not running away. I offered her money and she came to the not unreasonable conclusion it likely came with a sermon and she was *stalking* away." Big difference, there. "It would. Right now, I'm trying to help her with something else...a friend of hers is apparently missing." She doesn't mention her suspicion that the blonde Molly gave her a description of is actually not...exactly...a friend. "Oh." Diana offers, a bit surprised. 'Ducking away' would usually imply flight and escape, but clearly that was not the intent here. "Do you have a name, then, for this adventurous young woman? Or her missing friend?" Names help, if only to shorten conversation in reference. "If you wanted to bring her by the embassy, Zatanna, I could leave word so that you two would not be kept waiting." That is, so long as Diana has not been called away to another crisis. That sort of thing happens all too often. "She didn't give her friend's name, and the only name she gave for herself was 'Molly'." Her breath goes out. "She didn't know who I was per se, but she knows something of what I can do. She wasn't too worried. Of course..." A pause. "She took the guy's sword cane and bound his wrists with it." That's some strength there. Diana's elegant eyebrows raise a bit at that. "I see." Well, that does make the rest of Zatanna's more veiled comments make more sense. "I suppose we will try to see if we cannot find this young lady at some point." Though obviously both women have busy lives and other things to take care of. Still, something like this means a great deal, and clearly both set great store in that truth. Zatanna nods. "I only said I would keep an eye open for her friend, and that I would not 'mess with' her." She air quotes. "I think she was a little worried I might hex her." Well, she certainly did something...pimps don't wear floral dresses. Diana merely chuckles at that. deciding to delay speaking in response, as their food finally arrives. Given that Zatanna has a deadline where Diana does not in any definite sense, the Amazon lets the other woman set to eating a bit, while she considers this information and samples some of her own meal. Only a bit later does she speak up again. "I'll take whatever you can tell me about her, then, and hopefully I can find her and lend a hand." Despite the clear difficulties inherent in finding a girl with only a description and her first name, Diana seems confident she can succeed. Then again, the woman has proven to have earned that self-confidence time and again. "You would also be quite welcome yourself, any time you might like to visit the embassy. Now that you are performing again, I might try to convince you to help out with a charity benefit show at some point." Zatanna flickers a grin. "You know I'm always willing to do a bit of pro bono for a good cause. Especially if a few tickets find their way into the hands of people who really deserve them." Like, you know, sick kids or whatever. "More than a few tickets, I am quite sure." Diana offers with a warm, sisterly smile. "I suppose the common parlance would be something akin to 'I shall have my people call upon your people'." she teases, a sparkle in those deep blue eyes of hers. Zatanna smiles. "I believe that would be it." She eats more of her salad. "And perhaps we can meet up and discuss some other matters soon?" She's speaking obliquely because the waitress is refilling her glass. "Of course, Zatanna. You are always welcome, and your company a pleasure." One would think she and Diana have been close friends for years, rather than merely friendly passing acquaintances, and that several years past. But Diana seems to have that effect, that ability to bond closely with almost anyone given a chance. "I realize most would never expect it, but I do have a cellphone." And its an unlisted number, a closely held secret. Zatanna arches an eyebrow. "I would have thought," she teased, "That you Amazons shy away from such modernity." Of course, it's hrd to function without one. Diana permits herself a real laugh at that, and shakes her head. "'We Amazons' adapt to the tools needed to accomplish our missions. My sisters need nothing of the sort back home on Themyscira. But I have found it a necessity to be accessible in such a way here, in Man's World. People depend upon me, and work for me. The least I can do is make sure I make myself as accessible to them as I can manage given the other concerns in my life." Zatanna grins. "Just don't make yourself so accessible you end up tearing out your hair because you can't get a moment to yourself." Diana cannot help grimacing amusedly at that. "Thankfully, I am able to 'get away from it all' when necessary. But I do know what you mean. There can be a great many calls upon my time, and no matter my blessings, there is only one of me to go around." Zatanna nods. "I suppose that with some things, the other Amazons can lend a hand." She considers that. "Only one of me, too." She has roadies, but... Diana nods. "Wonder Girl helps when she can, as does Artemis. And others sometimes visit and lend their aid, though we make it a point not to make a habit of that. Despite being formally recognized before the UN, many countries fail to recognize our citizens, since we do not offer identification papers like US passports or visas." As Diana and Zatanna enjoy their meals, Diana fetches a card from her person, from somewhere behind that wide belt of hers, and slides it across to the magicienne. "Take that with you. Then you can reach me." The card is plain white, with three small five-pointed stars in the upper left corner: one red, one blue, and one gold. Ten numbers are etched on the center of the card. No further identifiers are present. Zatanna takes the card, then produces her own...from a perfectly blank part of the table, offering it to Diana. MUST have been up her sleeve, as she didn't say anything. Diana takes the card, glancing at its contents, and then tucks it away safely. "Thank you." She does find the sleight of hand from the sorceress somewhat amusing, given she knows more of what Zatanna is truly capable of achieving. "I trust the show has been going well thus far?" she inquires. Zee uses almost no 'real' magic in the show. That would be cheating. "So far, well except for the drunk guy the other night who started accusing me of cheating halfway through and got so noisy security had to escort him out." She seems more amused than angry. "Good. I am glad." And Diana means it, that much is clear. Rude hecklers are, sad to say, par for the course in modern society. Not that Diana appreciates them, but she has come to understand there is little that can be done about them, save in an individual manner. "I am looking forward to seeing the show for myself tomorrow night, and sharing it with my staff."